Broken Reality
by fan14Anime
Summary: Izuku had admired heroes but because of a unfortunate moment where he meets two bad examples of them, he begins to rethink everything. He grows up believing heroes are bad and are just like those he met. Then he begins to actually like the villains. What will become of him?


NOTE: This is my first fanfic so it might- no I'm sure it'll be bad, so I'm sorry, but please do feel free to check it out.

* * *

It all first started when I was 3 years old…

Like every other day, I played with my friends in the park. The sun shone brightly as we passed the balls to each other while laughing and giggling about whatever came to mind. We played with the kids of our class, about 5 children, I think. Well, not that that matters.  
The ball had been thrown to me but I couldn't catch it, causing the ball to roll onto the road. My mom had told me millions of times, I should always look around to see if there are any cars driving until walking to the other side. Of course, as a young, timid boy, I always listened to her so I looked around first.  
" _No cars…_ "  
As I slowly walked onto the road, I hear a serine followed by people screaming something. What were they yelling? Before my brain could even progress what was being said, a big black car drove around the corner into the street. I remember it clearly…  
Me, a small frail boy, looking up to a gigantic car, at least, that's what it looked like to me at the time. In those split seconds, I'm not sure what went through my mind but I was probably fearing death.  
I had looked at the car with terrified eyes, shaky legs and a frozen body. My mind went blank and before I knew it I was laying down on the cold floor with somebody on me. I had been afraid but so glad somebody came in time. I had been so thankful but I was stayed quiet hoping he could see it himself, I think. The person that had saved me, got up and sighted. He was tall and skinny.  
There was also another person next to him that looked a bit shorter and chubby.  
Still being a little in shock, I looked up to the men who looked down at me. They didn't say anything to me and ignored me but I still though highly of them. They saved me and I wanted to thank them so badly but before I could even say anything, they started to talk with each other.  
" _Ughh, now I got all my new clothes dirty,_ " the taller person sighted again while complaining to the other person, who responded with a smile. I remember it, I mean, why wouldn't I remember it. Not only did I clearly remember the people who had saved me, but I also clearly remembered what they said next.  
It hit me like a bullet, after all.  
" _Don't worry, you'll be popular and known as the person who saved this little brat, hahah._ "  
 _… Huh?_ _W-What are they talking about…?  
_ " _Haha you're right, then it was at least a bit worth the trouble but I wish I could've saved somebody more… how do I say it…ahh, more richer or somebody with a higher rank,_ " the man grinned " _you get me, right? Ohh and have you taken the picture?_ ".  
" _Of course, here it is!"_ the smaller man grabbed a picture out of his pocket and straightened it a bit. _"Everybody is going to be a fan of you, for sure. You are amazing, after all._ " The man smiled. Not the same smile though as the taller guy. The taller guy smiled with a arrogant smile but the other guy smiled like… he was using the taller person for something.  
The taller person smiled a big sinister smile and then finally took knowledge of my existence.  
" _You should be glad I saved you,_ " he said followed with a kick to my leg " _because you're not worth it, at all, trash_ ". It wasn't the kick that made me see the world differently, it did hurt though, but that smile… I remember it so clearly.  
The smile that broke the perfect image of the heroes in my head.  
The smile that made my whole body shake.  
The smile that made me think it had all been my fault…  
I heard them walking away but it felt like I had been alone for a while. The ground that had already been cold felt even colder than before. As I clutched my fists together I could feel anger and sadness mixing together. I swore I would never forgot what happened. And I didn't.  
That day was the beginning, not of revenge but the day it felt like I finally saw things I had never seen before. After a while, it actually felt kind of refreshing...  
Over time I began to notice many things.  
I loved watching heroes but now I could only see their flaws. Every hero has them. It had actually been much fun watching them like that. Not because you could then see they were also a human being but because you would realize how pitiful they actually were.

Everybody has been admiring these people? It's stupid. Everybody is stupid. Why can't they see it? It's ridiculous!  
They really couldn't see it. I was the only one…

But then I found them. The people that I began to admire. They were strong and could see the world just like I did and still do. Heroes? They didn't admire them and that's what I loved about them.  
This world I thought only I could see like this… Do you want to know what those people's names were. I had many people I liked, but when talking about them all, they are called…

Villains.

* * *

ANOTHER NOTE: Hi again. Haha hope you like it (you probably didn't). If you still have some time to spare, could you maybe leave a comment? I like reading them because I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶e̶r̶ I want to know if you enjoyed this (as if lol).


End file.
